The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) packaging, and more particularly, to substrates for semiconductor packages.
Substrates that include an array of interconnections (e.g., copper pillars) and used for semiconductor packaging are known, such as from U.S. Pat. No. 9,437,492 assigned to Freescale Semiconductor, Inc. In assembling a semiconductor device, a semiconductor die is mounted on and attached to a set of the pillars and then electrically connected to other ones of the pillars with bond wires. The die and bond wires are then encapsulated with a plastic material to form a packaged device. Unfortunately, the pillars beneath the die or the pillars upon which the die is mounted are not able to be used because they are covered by the die. It would be advantageous to be able to make use of these pillars.